Hetalia Advent Calendar
by aphnellie
Summary: A collection of Chistmas-themed drabbles documentng the romance of our favourite Frenchman and Englishman, counting down everyday to Christmas. Rated T just in case. In case you couldn't already tell, the main ship is FrUk. A few other ships, such as Spamano, may be incorperated into it later.
1. December 1st

Well! Today marks 25 days until Christmas! To get in the spirit, I decided to make an Advent Calendar!  
>For those of you that don't know, an Advent Calendar is something that counts down to Christmas. It has little toys or candies in it, stuff like that. Most times it has chocolate. You open up the window for whatever day it is and take the little prize.<br>This is my little prize for you: A little Christmas-themed FrUk drabble for every day! Since drabbles, according to definition, are typically 100 words or less, these will be short. I would make them full length, but I only just now thought of the idea, and I don't have enough time in my bust schedule to manage this AND my other stories...  
>I hope you enjoy regardless. Like every piece of chocolate, this must have a warning as well: I do not own Hetalia! All rights go to the brilliant Hidekaz Himaruya.<br>Enjoy today's chocolate!

**December 1st**

Down the bustling streets of London Arthur Kirkland went. Usually he would take his time getting home; Grab a cup of tea or a scone, stop at the library, maybe even walk along the River Thames. Today, however, he needed to be the first one home. There was no if's, and's, or but's about it.

When finally he got to the crammed little flat on Baker Street (Just down the road from 221b, much to Arthur's excitement and Francis' disdain) he hurriedly unlocked the door, which stubbornly refused to open for a good minute. Throwing his keys and coat down and abandoning his scarf, he opened his bag and yanked out some shrubbery.

Rushed, he hung a little sprig over every doorway. Once he finished this, he resumed to decorate the flat.

Francis pulled the coat closer to his skin. No matter how much he loved London, it was a little too cold, even if he did have that ugly yet comfortable jumper Arthur had knitted for him.

As he approached his flat, he noticed something different about the light around the windows. He glanced up. There were Christmas lights already set out. Now, on the First of December, there were already lights up for the season.

He went to open the stubborn door to find it was already unlocked. He raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow, and cautiously walked in. As Francis entered the opening room/kitchen, he noticed no lights on but little rays emmiting from under the living room door. Again, he raised an eyebrow, and creeped in.

A warm feeling enveloped him as he, to his surprise, saw Arthur stoking the fire. In the corner there sat the Christmas tree, decorated with ornaments of the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben, various landmarks from their hailing countries, as well as pictures from their wedding and first Christmas.

"Arthur, mon Dieu," Francis grinned. Arthur turning from his place on the ground, smile adorning his face. He helped himself up, walking over to his husband.

"Well, do you like it?" He whispered, hugging him tightly.

Francis smiled, breathing in his lover's scent. "Oui, I love it." He pulled away, kissed Arthur's nose lovingly, then cupped his face. "Merci, sourcils."  
>Arthur swatted the Frenchman's hand away playfully. "You're welcome... frog."<p>

**~La Fin~**

Well, how was it? I desperately hope you liked it!

I live on reviews, so go ahead and leave one!

See you all tomorrow, loves!


	2. December 2nd

You ready for today's chocolate? It includes an extra filling: Spamano!

**December 2**

It was expected for Arthur Kirkland to be grumpy about anything and everything, but he didn't have to be grumpy about this. The Frenchman let out an exasperated sigh.

"Honestly Arthur, I don't understand what you find so horrible about this!" Francis tried to reason with him, though he knew it was hopeless. "We're just staying with Toni and Lovino for one night. We're leaving Christmas day. It's just good manners; they invited us."

Arthur didn't reply. Instead, he crossed his arms and looked out the window at the spanish country-side. He had seemed to be enjoying having a romantic vacation in Spain with his fiancé, especially all the siestas and sleeping and cuddling. He was more affectionate than usual, though Francis noticed over the years that Christmas time had this effect on him. Just this morning, before Francis had told him of their stay, Arthur had refused to let Francis out of bed.

Now, he was up and ignoring him. Francis tried to focus on the road, but his mind kept wandering to his lover and what he had done to cause such behavior.

"Hola, Francis!"

"Ah, Antonio! Mon ami!" Francis quickly unbuckled his seat belt and dashed out of the car to hug his long-time friend. After a hearty hug and an exchange of greetings, Antonio and Francis proceeded to unload the car.

Lovino sauntered out of the house around the same time Arthur exited the vehicle. From the look on Lovi's face, Arthur could tell that he hadn't been expecting them to stay there either. Arthur decided he would be mature and pull on a mask. He didn't want to seem unpleasant.

"Arthur!" Francis called, lifting his bag from the trunk. "Please, come get your bag!"

Antonio chimed up behind him. "And Lovi, please show Arthur to his and Francis' room!"

The Italian nodded curtly and motioned for Arthur to follow him. After making their way through the twists and turns of the home, Lovino opened the door to a room with a king-sized bed in it for them. Arthur gave him an uncharacteristic smile, which he returned with an equally awkward and rare smile before leaving Arthur to his solitude.

The Englishman plopped down on the bed and brought his feet up to his chest. He was a strong man; he hardly ever cried and hardly ever let something get to him enough to force tears from his eyes, but now, after at least fifteen years of never crying, Arthur choked out a sob.

It was at that moment his lover came through the door.

"I must say, this house is simply beautiful! Don't you agree, Arth-" He stopped dead in his tracks went he saw. He dropped his bags at his feet and rushed to Arthur's side.

"Oh, non, non, non. Arthur, please do not cry," He hugged the shorter man's face to his chest. "What is wrong, mon lapin?"

Arthur wiped his eyes, sniffing grossly. "I-I just thought that this was our trip to Spain, our first trip together, our first Christmas engaged, and you don't even want to spend it alone with me." Francis pulled a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to his sniffling partner.

"Non, not at all, mon amour." He offered a finger under his chin, his other hand stroking his hair. "Not one bit. I want to spend everyday of my life alone with you, or I wouldn't have asked you to marry me."

Arthur's mind was groggy from the tears. He just shook his head. He fiddled with the ring on his finger until it became loose. "Then you shouldn't have."

Francis closed his eyes and tried to get his own feelings under control when he felt cold metal press and against his palm and the bed groan as if it was relieved of some weight. He opened his eyes to see Arthur's ring in his hand and the man himself walking toward the door.

"Non," He whispered, standing quickly. "Non, Arthur, lets not be so irrational. Please." He could feel his own tears spilling out onto his face. Before Arthur could reach the door, Francis had grabbed his hand and connected their lips. Arthur's tense shoulders slacked, and they could both taste their salty tears.

Francis pulled away, their foreheads leaning on each other's. "I planned to spend Christmas with Toni and Lovino, because," He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I have something better planned for New Years." Arthur could feel the blush rise on his cheeks and he smiled a miniscule smile. "I knew it would have to be either Christmas or New Years, so I picked the former."

Arthur brought his hand up to play with Francis' long hair before saying, "We look like a mess."

Francis laughed, turning the ring in his fingers. "Yeah, we do. Here," He held the ring up. "Let's get cleaned up and get this back on. Antonio will want to see it." Arthur smiled softly, holding his hand out. Francis slipped the ring back on his finger.

"Okay."

**~La Fin~**  
>I hope you loved this, as well as the little bit of Spamano I incorporated into this segment.<br>Did you hate it? Love it? Let me know in the reviews!  
>Well, until next time!<br>Au revoir!


	3. December 3rd

Hello everyone... this one is going to be a little shorter than the others... I'm busier than ever and a recently made a not so good grade that I'm having to make up.

Just a little note: This one is with their nation selves, not humans, so I'll be using France and England rather that Francis and Arthur, okay?

**December 3rd**

France raised an eyebrow as he noticed a package under his Christmas tree. Usually it would be completely void of gifts, but there it was. One single box.

Excitedly, he rushed over and ripped off the paper. It seemed impossible for a gift to have so much wrapping on it, but he managed. Finally, he produced an oversized sweat shirt. He choked back a laugh as he saw the front.

The sweatshirt was plain what all around, except for printed writing on the front.

_"My Boyfriend is literally England and all he got me was this lousy shirt."_

France pulled the wardrobe monstrosity over his head in a fit of giggles and got up to grab the landline.

He had a certain nation to call.

**~La Fin~**

How did you guys like this one?

Again, I'm deeply sorry for the length. I swear, this weekend I will try to write as much as I can!

Until later~


	4. December 4th

~Hello lovies!~

I decided to make today's a little special. 4 is my lucky number, so I thought why not try one of these?

Also! The weekend is approaching! I need Christmas-themed prompts! I can't just think of these great ideas all by myself!

I've decided that this segment, as well as every Thursday segment, will be centered around their school years! This great idea was inspired by the trending Throwback Thursday... I sound like I've been under a rock for ten years, using phrases like 'Trending...'

Anyways, I hope you like today's prize!

**December 4th**

The bell trilled through the hallway, and every door seemed to open simultaneously. Instantly, the corridors were flooded with teens, jubilant for Christmas vacation.

One student in particular made a straight line for his locker. Arthur Kirkland tried his hardest to keep his face hidden from the crowd as he hurriedly packed his book bag. Despite this, he managed to find him.

"Well, Arthur," a french accent purred from behind him, the hairs on his neck rising on end. "Looks like someone's in a hurry to get home."

Arthur took a deep breath and turned to face his frienemy.

"Yes," He spat out, "That someone would be me. Now if you'll excuse me-" He pushed away from the Frenchman, but was stopped by a hand to the shoulder.

"You are not excused, actually." Francis laughed. "I need to talk to you about the Christmas Dance tonight."

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned his back to the other teen, but felt a million butterflies hatch in his stomach. "What about it? I'm just going to stay home." He could practically feel his judging eyes at the back of his head.

"Not going?!" Francis almost screamed. "Oh, non, you simply must come Arthur! Everyone is going to be there!" Arthur just shook his head and started to walk away.

"Even if I wanted to, I don't have a date."

"That's what I wanted to ask you about, actually." Arthur stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide, and he was sure a blush had risen to his cheeks.

"What?" He managed to get out, "You wanted to rub in my face that you're taking some hottie like Elizabeta? I hate to break it to you, frog, but she's already going with Roderich."

Francis simply laughed. "Non, Arthur. I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me." Arthur turned to face the Frenchman and looked on his face for a trace of sarcasm.

"You- you're being serious?" He mentally swore at himself for stuttering.

"Oui, of course," Francis grabbed his hand. "So you'll go with me?"

Arthur, the awkward teen he was, just nodded and muttered out some quick goodbye, leaving Francis grinning.

Arthur paced his room. His perfectly organised plan had fallen apart at the seems as soon as that stupid French cutie had transferred to hs school.

Nervously, he had told his family that his first date was a boy, which didn't surprise the Kirkland Clan. Next, he had to select the perfect outfit: A black tweed jacket, a dapper red and green sweater vest, a white dress shirt, and black slacks.

He had shaved, showered, and used a small squirt of his sister's Christmas perfume without her noticing. Now ready, he waited apprehensively for his 'date.'

Just when he thought Francis had stood him up, the bell rang, which Arthur opened within three seconds.

"F-Francis," Arthur stuttered out, "You look... fantastic." And he did. In a white tuxedo jacket, vermillion shirt, and perfectly matched emerald-green tie, he looked dressed to impress.

He just smiled gratefully. "You too, Arthur." He held out an arm. "Shall we go?"

Arthur felt his skin tingle when he made contact with him, and nodded. "I guess so."

"Well... Allons-y!"

**~La Fin~**

Well, I think that was one of my best!

What to you think? Tell me in the reviews!

Thanks for reading!

See you later~


	5. December 5th

**December 5**

On Christmas Eve, Arthur was feeling especially lonely. Even if he did have his imaginary friends and his cat, he felt as if no one was there.

He was curled up under a thick, furry blanket with his wool sock covered feet sticking out of the bottom.

"_Marley was dead to begin __with_-" The book started. Arthur buried himself deeper into the cushions of his couch, the long cloth of his thin, cotton shirt bunching up as he tried to keep the oversized sleeves from covering his hands.

Deciding he was uncomfortable in his current position, he rose and staggered off to his room. He stopped along the hallway, where pictures of haunting memories still hanged. No matter how hard he tried to take them down, he could never gather the strength to do it.

From his window, the blinking lights taunted him, making multicolored reflections on the walls. Most of the shops were still open, and he knew there would be a small café for him to sit in.

So, trading his thin shirt for a thicker one, a jumper, and a scarf, he slipped on his shoes and walked out into the splintering cold.

How cliché it was for him to walk by his lonesome, past all the brightly illuminated houses with clear views of parents and their children playing inside, to sit in a coffee-house, while the young teenagers read their poetry of love and loss and religion, to sip on a piping cup of tea as the snow slowly drifted outside the window, and to walk right back out into that frigid and sit on the cold, hard, cement bench outside the bookstore.

He rubbed his hands together, friction between the skin causing him to heat up slightly. The bell on the door behind him jingled as someone stepped out.

"Arthur." The voice said, making the hairs on Arthur's neck stand up.

"Francis." He gets up and turns to the Frenchman, plastering a fake smile on his face. "What are you doing here old chap? Shouldn't you be in Paris?"

"Oui, if it were a usual Christmas." Francis shifted his feet, slipping the bag he had into his coat.

"And what's so different about this Christmas?" Arthur looked at the ground and not Francis' face. To many memories in the eyes.

"I had to talk to you." Francis reached out for his hand, but he yanked it away, turning his back to the Frenchman.

"You made it very clear the last time I saw you that you never wanted to see me again." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

He turned back. "Then again, you never seem to keep your promises, fro-"

The Englishman was silenced by Francis' arms around him. "I've missed you," The Frenchman sobbed out. "I've missed you more than I've ever missed someone. I've tried forgetting you, I've tried everything I could. I just couldn't stop thinking of you."

Arthur's eyes were widened in surprise, but her hugged the other man. 'Hush, don't cry,' He wanted to say. 'No more tears.' He couldn't seem to form the words though, and just stood in silence.

"Please," Francis sniffed. "Please don't make me spend another day without you."

Arthur nodded his head slowly, afraid to speak. Francis pulled back, hands still on Arthur's shoulders, his eyes bright with happiness, although puffy. "Really?" Arthur couldn't help but let a small smile break onto lips. Francis' face lit up, and he kissed Arthur on the cheeks rapidly, saying "Merci, merci, merci," between each one. "Je t'aime. Je t'aime, Arthur."

"I have no idea what that means." Arthur just endured his affection until he stopped.

And they stood there in the frigid cold, smiling at each other as the snow swirled around them, warmth radiating from their blushing cheeks.

"Joyeux Noël." Francis said to him, breaking the silence.

"Merry Christmas to you too, bugger."

**~La Fin~**

How did you all like this one?

This was actually meant to be a one-shot, but since I forgot to get one for today, I panicked and sent this instead.

Have a happy weekend!


	6. December 6th

**December 6th**

"No, no, no, and no," Arthur crossed his arms, "I am not going to the stupid office party. It's never good, and there's are alway a drunken idiot breaking things."

Francis slithered his arms around Arthur's waist, smiling. "Well, you're always the drunken idiot, so we can't break the routine."

Arthur scoffed, wriggling out of the Frenchman's grasp. "Ha ha, very funny." He turned and grabbed his lovers hands in his, swaying backing in forth. "Really, Francis, I just want to stay home..." Francis just shook his head.

"Just get changed already."

* * *

><p>The office party was buzzing. Everyone was happy, the air was electrocuted with the mood, and all the couples were dancing. Except for one...<p>

"I SAID FUCKING NO!" A British scream rang though the room. Slowly, everyone stopped, and the music faded out.

"Arthur, I told you a thousand times before, we have to stay!" Francis huffed, turning his back to the man.

"BUT IT'S SO NOISY AND STUPID AND-" He rambled on with many swears, most of them unintelligible because of his alcohol intake.

Francis rolled his eyes, letting out an exasperated groan. "The only reason it's these things is because of you, rosbif."

Arthur screamed more, and the crowd just stood uncomfortably, like they did every year when these two started. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU WANKER."

With the ultimate amount of sass, Francis turned to face his lover and laughed. "Maybe if your dick was as big as your eyebrows, we wouldn't have this problem."

All that was heard in the amused silence was a shocked gasp coming from Arthur himself. He quickly retaliated "WELL MAYBE IF YOURS WAS AS BIG AS YOUR EGO, YOU FUCKING FROG!"

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONE THAT MARRIED THIS FROG."

Everyone in the room looked at each other, wondering if they would ever make up, which the would. They always would; that's just how Francis and Arthur worked.

**~La Fin~**

Oh my goodness you guys...

I said I was going to write over the weekend but... I just got so busy...

I hope you'll forgive me for not updating sooner...


	7. Decemeber 7th

**December 7th**

"We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Good ti-"

"OH WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Arthur yelled from the living room. He huffed as the singing stopped, and he could hear the retreat of the singers. He crossed his arms and went back to hugging his husband.

Francis sighed, securing his arm around Arthur. "Could you not be so cruel to the poor people? They just want to spread the cheer-"

"I don't want their 'cheer,' I want a peaceful evening with my hubbie." Arthur scoffed. Francis fell into a fit of snickers and giggles, which quickly evolved into snorting. "What's so funny?"

Francis calmed his laughter before speaking. "Your word choice! Your 'Hubbie?' Mon cher, simply 'Husband' would suffice!"

Arthur blushed, burying his face in Francis' shirt. The Frenchman just smiled, pulling him closer.

"You can call me anything you like, sourcils. I think 'hubbie' is adorable."

**~La Fin~**

Well... That was a bit... short.

I'm so sorry that these recent ones have been rushed. I have been very busy catching up with schoolwork, and my parents are forcing lots of chores on me...

Please leave a review! I run on those!

Until next time!


	8. December 8th

**December 8th**

The box dropped to the ground with a thud. Arthur flinched from his place on the ground. He straightened the tree before standing and turning.

"I hope you know some things in there are fragile." He huffed, making his way around the other assortment of boxes.

Francis nodded. "Oui, but they are heavily wrapped, there's no way one broke."

Both men crouched down on their knees on either side of the box, and Arthur cracked it open. "Okay," He sighed, "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>"Look, look!" Francis giggled from the floor. Arthur hanged the current ornament, a small frog with a santa hat, and sat down next to him.<p>

"What?" He snatched the item out of his hand. He saw it was the ornament he had gotten Francis for their first Christmas. It was plastic and small, not much to look at. Inside was a little picture, simple really. It was them, their last year of Junior High School. They were at the Christmas Dance, their first real date. Arthur smiled, placing it down. "Our first date."

"The first of many, oui?" Francis sighed, reminiscing. "Has it really been sixteen years?"

"Ugh," Arthur stretched, "Don't remind me how old I'm getting." To prove his point, his back cracked, causing both men to flinch.

"I'm just as old as you are, though." Arthur nodded at the remark, leaning his head on Francis' shoulder. "At least we are getting old together." Neither of them could hold back the smile.

"Sixteen going on eternity." Arthur grinned, securing his arm around his husband.

Francis snorted an adorable laugh, one that Arthur loved. "That was extremely cheesy and cliché of you, mon cher."

"Oh, piss off, fuckface."

**~La Fin~**

Well, this is one of my favourites!

What do you all think? PLEASE let me know in the review!

PLEASE YOU GUYS I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE.

Also prompts! I'm kind of running out of ideas, and it's probably obvious...

Anyways, au revoir!


	9. December 9th

WARNING! TODAY'S PRIZE IS SOMEWHAT SAD, M'KAY?

**December 9th**

It was very hard for Francis to watch. Arthur was alone in the room, and it was obvious he was not going to get better anytime soon. It was Christmas Day, a day the couple had once celebrated, but now Francis just couldn't help but hate it. It was the fourth one Arthur would spend in this horrible place.

Francis reached out and turned up the volume. He choked on a sob, what he always did when he heard his voice. The voice that was always soft and hard, loving and condescending, bright and dark, all at the same time. Now, it was just slurred, slow, and sometimes tearful.

"Francis," Arthur mumbled, "Francis, Francis, Francis."

He continued to mumble his name over and over again. It took all Francis all he had to not fall apart. Francis had hoped maybe this Christmas, Arthur would be better. No such luck. The doctors said maybe he could get better, but his insanity had only gotten worse.

Francis closed his eyes. He thought about Arthur when he was still sane. He remembered his warm arms enclosing around him. He tried as hard as he could to recall the scent, the horrible scones he could never admit would get a bit better each time, the way the kisses felt, but most of all, the Christmases.

He thought back to all the Christmas and he couldn't seem to remember any without him. He drowned out the mutterings of his husband until they stopped. Francis snapped his head up and looked at the screen.

Arthur was looking straight at him. Francis knew he couldn't see him, but still. He leaped up and went to stroke the screen. The glaze in Arthur's eyes disappeared, and the beautiful emerald-green they used to be replaced it. The simple change was enough to make tears spill out onto Francis' face.

"Merry Christmas, Darling." Arthur smiled, as if some part of him was still hanging on, counting the days, like he knew. Then, the glaze returned, leaving Arthur to spiral back into insanity and Francis to break down in a fit of sobs.

**~La Fin~**

Heyooooo!

Before you ask anything, I just wrote a sad one to get out my anger over an Ameripan fanfiction called 'Scars.' If you ship Ameripan, please feel free to go read it! It's by moondustbeam.

I'm super busy, so I'll have to sum this up before I get pulled away to do something else: Please leave reviews! I live on those!

I'll see you later!


	10. December 10th

**December 10**

Francis had no idea how to shop for Arthur. If he was being honest, he couldn't understand how his husband thought or what he wanted. Finally strolling into a bookstore, he strolled down the aisle. He hoped there could be, in some microscopic chance, something Arthur actually liked.

He let out a sound of excitement when he saw one her thought Arthur would like, considering the title was something they could both agree on.

After checking out, he promptly sauntered out. Nearly seconds later, in came Arthur. He climbed the stair to French literature. He had some shopping to do.

On Christmas morning, both men were very excited to both give and receive their presents. With a 'thank you' they traded packages, tearing at the paper.

Both burst laughing at the gifts. First, Arthur flipped open the book Francis had selected called '1000 Years of Annoying the French.' Francis snorted at his book, 'A Year in the Merde.' They both laughed at a few and closed it, going to hug each other.

With whispered thanks, they spent the rest of Christmas morning reading their books.

**~La Fin~**

Okay, I know this one is short, but I had a theatre competition (WE WON SECOND PLACE today and I had to rush though it ;-;

It's horrible quality, I know. I'll try to write a better one later.

Anyways, I hope to see you all tomorrow!


	11. December 11th

**December 11**

Arthur always dreaded this day. He tried to avoid it; pretended to be sick, came up with excuses, but nothing seemed to work. Groaning, he sat down at his desk.

"Alright, Class," The teacher addressed them cheerfully, "It's time to meet your Secret Santa! Find whoever your person was and give them your last gift!"

The teacher started the music and sat back in her chair. Arthur took deep breaths, and reminded himself not to get to worked up. He creeped slowly across the room, trying not to have a panic attack.

He approached Francis, who's back was to him. "E-excuse me... Francis?" He choked out. Francis turned and a smile played on his lips.

"Arthur!" He grinned, "You're my Secret Santa?" Arthur nodded, looking at the ground. "Well, I'm your's, too!" Francis ran to the other side of the room, grabbing something from his desk. Making his way around another desk, he handed him a bouquet of roses. Arthur took it gingerly. He smelled the sweet flower, hiding his smile.

"Thank you. Now let me give you yours." Arthur grabbed a bundle from somewhere, seemingly out of thin air, and gave it to Francis. The Frenchman unwrapped it. It was full of pressed irises, tea bags, and scones. Francis picked up a scone and sunk his teeth into it... or at least he tried. It was as hard as a rock, and the few crumbs that fell onto his tongue made him want to gag.

"That is..." He swallowed the acrid pastry for Arthur's feelings. "Very nice, Arthur. Thank you."

Arthur's eyes lit up like Christmas lights. He grinned, elated. "Really? I made them myself, you know."

Francis, shocked with how inept Arthur's cooking skills were, simply chuckled. "I could tell..." He placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Would you like to come to my house later? I think I could... teach you how to make them better."

Arthur was surprised with this sudden aberration, but nodded.

"It's settled then!" Francis smiled, "You're my student."

**~La Fin~**

Welllllll... I didn't really like this one all that much... What did you guys think? Please let me know!

Until later!


	12. December 12th

**December 12**

Francis Bonnefoy couldn't stand waiting for Arthur to get home. Yet again, he was working into the late hours of the night. Usually, Francis was used to this. But today was Christmas Eve. How could he stay so late on tonight of all nights? He sighed, taking a sip of his wine. He had anticipated Arthur to come home around midnight. Slowly, he dozed off to sleep.

When he was awoken by the sound of the door opening, it was eleven o'clock, he groaned in protest. Surely whoever was breaking in could at least try to make very little noise.

Arthur crept into the room, trying his best to keep quite, but as soon as he saw Francis was awake, he dropped the act.

"How long have you been waiting?" He sat down cautiously next to him.

Francis just slithered his arms around him. "Since you left, mon amour."

Arthur shook his head, apologizing under his breath. "I get of all tomorrow and next week off." Francis smiled, hugging Arthur closer.

"Good."

**~La Fin~**

BWAHHHH This one was really short... Sorry you guys... I've recently been super behind on homework, so I can't write as much. As soon as school lets out, I'll try to write more, okay?

Until then!


	13. December 13th

**December 13**

There were snorts filling the house as both men tried not to die laughing. Francis reached over an tickled Arthur under the arms, a spot that had always been his weakness.

"NO!" He screamed, jerking around. "NO, FRANCIS STOOOP!"

Francis giggled and jabbed Arthur in the side, prompting a yelp. "I WILL MURDER YOU FRENCHIE!"

"Non!" Francis shocked surprise. "Not today! Not on Christmas!"

Arthur laughed and wrapped his arms around Francis in a bear hug. "Tomorrow then!"

**~La Fin?~**

Uggghhhhhhh this was so short and horrible...

I'm so sorry you guys, but my creative juices are running out. I literally have NO inspiration whatsoever...

Anyways, hopefully I'll see you tomorrow!


	14. December 14th

**December 14**

"Non!" Francis huffed and crossed his arms. Arthur put on a begging face, sticking out his bottom lip. He grabbed the taller man's elbow harder, his eyes pleading. The Frenchman rolled his eyes. "Fine, make it quick..."

Arthur's face lit up and he grabbed an ugly pink sweater from the couch, throwing it on Francis' head. "Try it on!"

Francis rolled his eyes -for the second time in less than a minute- and pulled the thing over his head.

Arthur squealed with delight at Francis. "Look! Look in the mirror!" Francis did, and tried not to sob at his reflecting. The sweater, oversized and uneven, made Francis look like he was wearing candy floss. "Oh, you look dashing, darling! I'll go get the camera!"

"nON!" Francis tackled the Englishman to the ground. "Never. Get. This. On. Camera."

Arthur pouted, wriggling under the weight of his husband. "Fine, but you have to make it up to me." Francis snorted, pulling Arthur in a hug.

"Oh, I will..."

**~La Fin~**

-.- Guys i could really use some prompts right now, I can't think of anything new.


	15. December 15th aka the best day ever

**December 15**

Francis hummed, turning on the tea kettle. After he did, he glided through the hallways and into the living room. Arthur already sat on the couch, his thumb poised over the play button.

"Come on, It's time to watch the movie." Arthur said impatiently. Francis huffed, slumping down beside him. He nudged the other man to get him to play the film

* * *

><p>By the end, both men had happy tears in their eyes. "God bless us!" Tiny Tim declared, "Everyone!"<p>

As the movie came to a close, Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis, pulling him tight.

"If it hadn't been for you," Arthur mumbled into Francis' chest, "I would be just like old Scrooge."

Francis snorted, kissing his forehead. "You already are, mon cher... but I love you regardless."

**~La Fin~**

I'm sorry this is late/short you guys, and a little fluffier than usual.

You see, today was the best fucking day of my life.

Granted, it is a monday... My long time internet friend that I have had a crush on for who knows how long told me that she likes me as more than a friend and now she's my girlfriend sooooo ^u^

So now I have a girlfriend, and I still haven't finished my history homework, but that doesn't matter to me!

The whole point of my boasting is for when anyone feels inferior: I am overweight and have 2 friends, have never been on a date in my life, and now I have a loving girlfriend.

EVEN IF YOU FEEL SMALL, YOU WILL ALWAYS FIND THAT PERSON THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY AND MAKES YOU FEEL BIG AGAIN, BE IT A FRIEND OR LOVER!

Well that's my advice for today! Have a good exsistance~

**Dedicated to Katie. **

**T****his is for you, my darling. Without you, I would be much more than Scrooge. I would be Marley, dead in the ground, probable of my own devices. I love yo so much~**


	16. December 16th

**December 16**

He had tricked them. Both of them. Alfred was a sly bastard and both of them knew it.

Francis took a shocked gasp when he saw Arthur approaching.

"You?" He scoffed, "You were the one that wanted to meet me under the mistletoe?"

Arthur snorted, crossing his arms. "As If! Alfred told me someone wanted to me meet here, so I came!" A sudden realization dawned on him. "Wait!" He leaped backwards. "It wasn't you, was it?"

Francis let out his annoying laugh, placing a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Please, don't flatter yourself. He obviously conned us. I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on earth."

Arthur began to agree, but stopped short. "Wait, what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It simply means I have no attraction to you whatsoever, rosbif!"

"Why, you-"

Kiku and Alfred rolled their eyes from their elaborate spying position behind a plant. Kiku would usually be uncomfortable in such close proximity, but this was for his OTP. It must be done.

"Alfred-san, you go nudge them, and I'll make sure that... " He searched for an excuse to stay hidden. "I'll make sure the plant is properly watered."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll go." As he got up, he kissed Kiku sloppily on the cheek. Kiku blushed so loudly, he blended in with the red flowers of the plant. Alfred winked at him and slowly walked up behind Arthur, giving him a shove.

Arthur fell forward into Francis and their lips connected. Both had a look of surprise on their face, and neither spoke the rest of the evening.

**~La Fin~**

I hope you guys liked this! Also, I hope that you don't mind the ameripan bit...

I'll see you tomorrow!


	17. December 17th

**December 17**

It was a bit awkward, but everyone was there. Alfred and Matthew sat across from them. Everyone was silent. There was a clattering of a fork hitting the plate; Francis brought his napkin up to his face.

"So," The Frenchman broke the ice, "How has your job been?"

Everyone nodded and mutter 'Okay.'

Francis seemed exasperated by the silence. "Oh, come on! We're all family, loosen up!"

Alfred cleared his throat. "I got a promotion last week." Matthew nodded, as if he'd known.

Arthur stood, placing his napkin down. "I'll go get the dessert!" He grinned. "I made scones!" Instantly, everyone at the table stood and started debating, eyes wide. The smile on his face grew wider. "That's more like my family."

**~La Fin~**


	18. December 18th

**December 17**

Of course the Christmas Dance was packed. Of freaking course.

Francis and Arthur could hardly find the room to dance, and even if they could, Arthur was certain he would make a fool of himself.

Finally, a few other couples left to eat, leaving room for the two of them. Francis insisted they dance, despite Arthur's protests.

"I really don't understand this," Arthur groaned, "It's stupid."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Why? Because we're a same-sex couple?" Arthur shrugged. "I assure you," he laughed, "we're not the only ones." He gestured with his head to Ludwig and Feliciano.

"They're different," Arthur scoffed, "Feliciano dressed like a girl for most the third grade, as well as well as all of first and second."

Francis snorted, "They're no different from us, mon cher."

"Prove it."

They looked over to see that Feli had placed a loving kiss on Ludwig's nose. Francis did the same to Arthur.

"You're move."

Ludwig hugged Feliciano, letting him stand on his toes to dance. Arthur mirrored his actions.

They went on the whole night, doing exactly like the other couple, eventually abandoning their tactics and sticking to their own.

**~La Fin~**


	19. December 19th

**December 19**

"When you truly love someone, it's hard to fathom life without them. But when you love them infinitely, it's impossible to."

The doctor sat down, looking Francis in the eyes.

"Please, Mr. Bonnefoy." He grabbed hold of his hand. "He says that today is the day. Please accept that."

Francis shook his head, avoiding all eye contact.

"Francis," He said, "Not just as Arthur's doctor, but as your friend, he have to let him go peacefully. Please, amigo." Francis closed his eyes.

"Antonio, I told you. Just a little more chemo and some treatment. Please try again."

Antonio frowned solemnly. "Arthur says that he knows today is it. You were there, you heard him say it. He doesn't want anymore treatment."

Francis took a deep breath, opening his eyes up again.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Arthur smiled when he saw Francis walk into the room. Francis tried to at least give a tiny smile in return, but couldn't bring himself to do it.<p>

"Mon amour," Arthur grinned. He had started calling Francis that when he had just learned French.

Francis knelt at his side, gripping his cold, pale fingers. He brought them to his lips and felt the bony hand against his skin. "Darling," He nearly sobbed out, "You said you thought today was the day. Are you sure you don't want anymore treatment?"

Arthur just shook his head, still smiling. "Yes. I feel so at peace, like this is when it's meant to happen." He cupped Francis' cheek. "I know it's hard, honey. But maybe you can find someone else. Maybe..." He trailed off.

Francis shook his head, tears spilling out onto his face. "No. No one can replace you." Arthur's eyes became sad, but he kept his smile.

"Well then, if you insist..." He struggled to lift his weak arms, especially with the IV in his hands, but he hugged Francis to him. "Then we shall meet again in the afterlife, Francis Bonnefoy."

Francis shook his head, kissing Arthur's cheek over and over. "No," He sobbed. "No, I have changed it. I'm Francis Kirkland, and I will be until I die."

Arthur could feel his own tears pricking up, and he pulled away, staring into Francis' eyes.

"Well, Francis Kirkland," His voice cracked as he said it, "I will see in a while." Arthur pulled Francis in for a kiss, then laid back on his hospital bed.

The heart monitor beside them slowed, and Arthur managed to mutter out of few more words before stopped all together.

"Merry Christmas."

**~La Fin~**

Well sorry this was sad! I hope you liked it regardless!

Have a wonderful day~


	20. December 20th

**December 20**

**(Warning: This is a two parter. The second part will be on Christmas Day)**

**(Warning II: America and Canada are girls. Cool?)**

**(Warning III: There is major Ameripan in this. Cool?)**

**(Warning IV: Matthew's Nyo! name for me is Juno, not Madeline or something. Just so you don't get confused or anything)**

Amelia took deep breaths, pacing the ground. She couldn't bring herself to wait it out to see if it was a false alarm, or if something would happen. Kiku grabbed her hand, stopping her walking. The calm look and loving message in his eyes calmed her breathing, but in no way calmed her heart rate.

"Oui?" Francis strutted into the room. "What did you need, mon cheri?" When he saw Amelia, his eyes lit up. "Amelia!"

"Papa!" She squealed and ran to him, squashing him in a strong hug. He laughed, hugging her back.

"I see you're still as forceful as ever." He pulled out and kissed each of her cheeks. He turned to the other man in the room, extending his arms out for a familial greeting. "Kiku! How great to see you!" Kiku just bowed, rejecting Francis' gesture. "Ah, yes. You aren't the hugging type. Please, sit, sit!"

They all scrunched onto the couch, Amelia sitting in the middle of both men.

"So," Francis grinned, "What brings you here? Who let you in?"

Amelia glanced to Kiku, who gave her a supportive smile. "Well," She started nervously, "Dad let us in. And we came to wish you a Merry Christmas!-" They all began to mutter the words, Francis in French, before she continued, "And... we came yielding some news, which we can't tell until Dad and Juno come."

Francis pouted just as Arthur walked through the door.

"Ah! I see you've greeted each other!" He exclaimed, sitting next to Francis and giving him a peck on the lips. "What is it you wanted to tell us, dear?"

"Not yet, Dad!"

When Juno came, everyone switched around in their seats for room. Now, Arthur and Francis were directly in front of Amelia and Kiku. Juno was to the side, as always.

"Now," Amelia started, "Papa, Dad, Juno..." She extended her reach for Kiku's hand, which she squeezed so hard it may have broken his fingers.

"I'm pregnant."

There was absolute silence.

Then the whole party, excluding Kiku and Amelia, burst into excited whoops.

"We're going to be grands-peres!" Francis sobbed out happily, hugging Arthur. Arthur just cried happily and held him back.

Juno jumped in the air several times, then ran over and hugged her sister so tight, Feliciano Vargas would be jealous. "OH MY GOD!" She squealed. "I'M GOING TO BE AN AUNT. AN AUNT!"

* * *

><p>After the excitement died down, Juno had everyone sit down, claiming she had news of her own. After disappearing for a second, she came back into the doorway and said, "Family... This... is my fiance."<p>

**~La Almost Fin~**

Well, lets hope that the second part will be good, huh?

ALSO!

I want you to guess a)who I'm pairing Canada with and b) what part of history I got Canada's fem name from!

Have a great day!


	21. December 21th

**December 21**

Francis couldn't believe his luck. First he'd been voted best looking, and now he was dating the boy of his dreams. But what could he get him for Christmas?

He looked around the store for something Arthur would like. Finally he spotted it. The book Arthur was ranting about his parents not getting him. He knew he craved it. Quickly, without looking at the sticker on the front, he grabbed it and brought it to the check out centre.

* * *

><p>When Arthur opened hs gift, he was ecstatic. He quickly hugged Francis and flipped to the first page. His face instantly flushed.<p>

"F-Francis. Oh my God." Francis peered over his shoulder to see what the fuss was about. It had writing on the inside. It read:

_May you forever have amazing, magical adventures._

_-J.K. Rowling_

Francis took a sharp intake of breath. Had he accidentally bought a signed copy?

Arthur hugged Francis again, then kissed him. Francis decided that he'd ride this mistake. It wasn't going to hurt saying he'd known it was signed, right?

**~La terrible Fin~**

Oh my goodness you guyssssss

I literally have 0 inspiration. I NEED some prompts.

Also, since the one from the 20th is being continued on Christmas day, and it's a Thursday, I couldn't do throw back thursday, so I did it today

Until later!


	22. December 22th

**December 22**

Arthur couldn't believe it. He'd been expecting it, yes, but not on today. He stared at the ring in the box, absolutely flabbergasted. His eyes darted from the box to Francis, who was smiling widely.

"I-I don't know what to say..." He blushed loudly. Francs scooted over to him, gripping his free hand in both of his.

"Say yes. Gay marriage is legal now, and," He looked down, smiling, "you did say you would. Back before it was even possible in this country."

Arthur, smiling, brought Francis' hands to his lips, kissing them gingerly. "Okay," Francis let go and hugged him, "But!" Francis eased up a bit, but didn't let go. "We have to adopt."

Francis completely pulled away, beaming. "But of course! It would only be my pleasure!"

Arthur nodded, holding his hand out for Francis to slip his ring onto.

"And you have to let me cook at least once."

"That's it. The wedding's off."

"Oh fuck you."

**~La Horrid Fin~**

Seriously you guys, prompts would be appreciated.


End file.
